Revolution
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: AU Ruby is a human hunter who helps with Winchester whenever she gets a chance but only because she crushing on one of the brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the show

**Storyline: **AU Ruby is a human hunter who helps with Winchester whenever she gets a chance but only because she crushing on one of the brothers.

* * *

Sam was laying down on his bed around three in the morning. Him and Dean were out fighting the supernatural again and somehow the same mysterious blonde hair girl showed up out of nowhere saving his ass again.

He couldn't get her out of his mind. She appears then disappears and yet she was on his mind and he wanted to know everything. Who she was and how she knows who he is and how she keeps finding him from time to time. Yet she only came when he was getting his ass kick. Never with information before him and Dean left or anything like that.

Dean already had his eyes close. Sam didn't want his brother to worry about him so he decided to sleep. He hated when Dean would worry about him if he didn't get any sleep. He knows that Dean cares but he didn't need to care too much about what he does and all that. But he does and nothing going to change that.

While on the road...

Ruby was in her car driving far away from the Winchester brothers. She was very interested in them. Mostly Sam though. He the youngest Winchester that caught her eye.

In a way Ruby knows that he strong but not strong enough. Her father Ronald would tell her about demons and the war and Winchester family. Everytime she heard Sam name from her father she would always get excited and wanted to meet them and help them with everything. But since she was five at the time she was too young to understand a lot of stuff before her father got killed on of his hunts that is.

With her dad gone, everything changed for her. Her mother became acholoic (sp?) and at school she became a loner and would only draw things to help her express herself in a way that no one never understood.

But now as an adult she didn't care. All she wanted was to help Sam and Dean out and get the war done and over with before things get any worst than it already has for her in a way.

Even if her mother didn't wanted her only daughter to hunt, it was Ruby choice and if she wanted to hunt cause she wanted to. Not only for herself but to make a way to connect with father and for revenge on the demon that killed him when she was really young at the time as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ruby didn't get a good enough sleep since she slept in her car and all. Ruby jump from the back seat to the front seat in a matter of seconds. All she had to do was now try and break into a motel room and take a shower.

Ruby started the car up and drive along the road for forty-five minutes until she saw a gas station/motel in the middle of nowhere. She drove around the back and parked her car. She open the driver door and stepped out in the hot-dry sun and went to the trunk to get an outfit for the day before shutting the trunk. She peaked through the first window she was close to and saw that no one was in the room.

She open up the window and pulled herself inside the room. Ruby walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She unzipped her jeans and slide out of them before stripping out of her underwear then next came taking off the shirt and then unhooking her bra then she went into the shower. Any time Ruby took a shower she felt new and refresh.

As soon as she finished taking her shower, she turned the water off and stepped out and grabbed a towel that was laying on top of the counter and wrapped the towel on to her wet body.

She walked up to the counter and looked at herself through the mirror and stared at herself. "What wrong with me? Why can't i ever go and talk to him?" she question her own self. Yes she knows the Winchester boys and yes she may have a tiny little crush on the youngest but she always afraid to go and talk to him. He the one that caught her eye. So why was she afraid to talk to him? No one may never know the answer to that.

A couple of minutes later Ruby was ready. She put a pair of jeans and black tanktop and a pair of boots and was ready for action.

* * *

**Author Note: **This is how far i could think of. I promise the next chapter will be much longer than this.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby drove on the road for awhile that she had to pull her car over and got out her ouija board and stepped out. "Tell me where the Winchesters are headed next?" she asked the spirit. The glass thing (A/N: forgot what they were called) moved one point to another to give her there answer to there next town was. Ruby nodded a little bit. "Good" she said. "Now tell me what case their working on?" was her next question.

She looked at her hand that was moving. Ruby put a little smile on her face when it was the same case that was on the news. "Perfect" she said to herself.

She removed the hand she used to move and picked up the board and threw it the back seat of her car. Ruby knew that she had to work fast to help Sam and Dean out and fast. She didn't know that much about the Winchesters...except the stories that her father told her about the boys and that all she ever knew.

She didn't know any recent or past events that happen to them and she didn't want to even bother asking the spirits either. Whatever happen was proberly not any of her business anyway. But she did know that John died and that it. If anything Ruby wanted to learn about the boys history on her own and on her own time whenever that was going to be.

Ruby open the driver seat and got it and the door. She turned her key that was in the engineer (A/N: i think i got that part right) and began to drive with the radio on. Ruby was listening to Untouched by The Veronicas (A/N: I love that song from them..hehe and plus i can't get it out of my head either).

She drove straight on the road for a couple of hours.

Getting closer and closer to where the Winchesters are now. Ruby didn't know how much further she had to drive but she was getting hungry and tired. Mostly getting tired that she drove right in the next exit and looked for a local motel that was near the highway.

* * *

**Author Note: **This is how far i could think of for the story again...sorry if it short. I'll try a lot harder to make it a little bit longer than the other chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

As late as it was Ruby was still having trouble finding a motel mostly cause she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open from time to time.

The more she passed on place by place the more close sign she see on the door. It was out of control for her.

Around eleven o' clock at night there was one hotel that was open late. She turn the wheel and spin her car around the entrance way before she parked her car in a random spot in the lot in front the hotel. Ruby got of her car and check in the lobby they had and walked out with a room key.

She walked to her car and open the back of her trunk that was filled with weapons and other things she needed to kill the supernatural with. Ruby went ahead and grabbed a bag that had clothes in it and open her hotel door.

When she did the room was kinda the same like in every motel she had stayed at in the past. Single bed, beside table, tv, etc...she put the bag of clothes on the floor and let it lay there. She was tired.

So tired that it was hard for to try and fight to keep her eyes open. Her eyes win and shut them closed down.

Ruby always dream of meeting the Winchester brothers. Well she kinda did in a way except she never her really introduce herself to them. The female blonde hair just only saves Sam ass at times when he needs it and she helps because that how much she cares for Sam. Who would've thought that out of the two brothers Sam was the one who caught Ruby eye and not Dean. But then again Dean is more of a womanizer than Sam is which shows that the youngest Winchester would never be faithful to who he ever in a relationship with at all which Ruby needs in her life.

As the night when on...well it was dark and such so it pretty much was felt that it went on. But anyway as the night went on and Ruby had really fallen asleep a evil thing of the night appeared in the town she was in.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive was long. Both Winchester brothers were in the same area that Ruby was in at this very moment. Dean was watching on the road while Sam had a hard time trying to keep his eyes open before falling asleep a few hours earlier while both were on the highway.

Dean was thinking of pulling a prank on his brother while he was sleeping but then again it was really late and he tired as hell to do something to make him laugh.

Sam on the other hand had a certain blonde girl on his mind. Yes, she was in his dreams besides being on his mind. There was something about her that Sam couldn't figure out though. She follows them but instead of going to Dean she goes to Sam and saves his ass instead. He didn't get. He didn't even know who she is or well he doesn't actually know her at all. Not her name or how she got into hunting. Nothing. It strange to know that someone who proberly heard about them but he doesn't even know her or if John knew her parents which could be a reason about hearing about them.

In his dream that Sam was having or more like a vision in other words.

Anyway in his vision he was getting he saw her. But in trouble on a hunt that she was doing. Something was grabbing her and pulling legs while Ruby was holding on to something before something with candles that were lit fell down on the floor causing a fire and before he knew it he saw her again but dead.

Sam eyes flew open so fast that it was almost like he just got out of a coma. Dean looked at his brother and the road at the same time that he could tell that Sam had vision of some kind.

Dean pulled the impala over and looked at his younger brother very curious at what he saw. "Sammy, what did you see?" he question his brother with a serious voice.

Sam who was breathing hard tried to find the words to what just happen. "Something bad gonna happen here. To that blonde chick whose always helping us out...something gonna happen to her bad." Sam eyes turn to his brother now. "We gotta go find where she is and save her"

Hearing who was in trouble it only took Dean five minutes to figure it out. "Oh, you mean that blonde chick that fights way better than you and is always saving your ass all the time" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes thinking how Dean couldn't figure out who he was talking about. "Yes Dean. The girl that alway helping us out at random times.

Dean turn his eyes away from his brother for a second. "I wouldn't say us Sammy" he turn his eyes back at him. "She always goes to you and saves your ass when your in trouble all the time which is odd cause I'm the one with the looks here" he had to add something like for some reason. "Guess she likes geeky psychic boys or something" Dean said before he turn the engine on and started back on the road again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ruby slowly open her eyes. The curtain was shut so the sun didn't go in her eyes. Ruby sat up and turn her body around and put her feet on the floor. She had a strange feeling inside of her. Ruby couldn't figure out why she had this feeling. It was because she just gotten up or the fact that something strange in the town she was in. Either way she still felt it and doesn't know if she should put on hold on the Winchester boys and try and figure out what goes behind the town or she should skip it and help the Winchester instead.

Ruby eyes were floating all over the room. They went from one direction to another making her feel confuse and dizzy at the same time. She almost felt like she was about to vomit even though she wasn't sick or anything. The more she felt like this the less she thought about helping the Winchester family out and stay in the town until and figure out what was going on. It was scary but maybe it was the only way to make stop feeling like this.

She slowly got up from the bed and walked in the bathroom to take a shower before she could start her day back or not back on the road. It was better if she stayed in town until this strange feeling that was inside of her was gone. Ruby could feel that it was supernatural related but needed to figure out what though.

Meanwhile...

Sam and Dean got a motel to get some rest.(A/N: Not the same one Ruby in) Dean was sleeping but Sam however couldn't. One thing he couldn't get Ruby out of his mind and second was how was it that him and Dean were going to find her when the two of them don't know a thing about her.

He did have one thing in mind and that was to find her. Sam was thinking of using that ouija board that bought when Dean was in that coma for a while. He knows that Dean would think using a board that have you talk to spirits is just a waste of time and could do better things than talking to some dead spirits but it was the only way to find where she was and to try to warn her about her being in trouble.

Sam got out of bed and walked away from his bed without trying to make a sound to wake Dean up. He went to his bag and looked for the board.

As soon as he pulled out and on the floor Sam kinda had this strange feeling inside of him about the town him and Dean were in. He couldn't figure out what but it was a strange feeling though.

Sam had to look and make sure Dean was still asleep. Knowing his brother, Dean would just say that this was lame and that he could be spending his time doing something fun rather than wasting time speaking to spirits from a board. His eyes were shut still and Sam was shaking. Not about if Dean wakes up but about Ruby and such.

He licked his for a quick second before asking a question. "Spirit, can you tell me the girl that always helping us out name is?" was his first. His hand moved to the letter R first then it went to U, B and Y. "Ruby" he whispered to himself. "Okay. Can you tell me what town she is in?" was his second.

Sam hand moved from one letter to the next letter before he knows it the word spelled out the town him and Dean were in. "Great" he looked over at Dean who was now getting up and looked over at Sam who was sitting in front the board. "God. Did i miss a slumber party or something?" he said sarcastically.

Sam looked at his brother with annoyance look on his face. "No. I needed to do some research" he said. "Just take a shower and get ready so we can try and find Ruby ok" he said getting up from the floor.

Dean got confused now. "Who the hell is Ruby?" he question his brother.

Sam looked at him knowing that he gotta explain all of this to Dean now. "I'll tell you later. Just get ready alright"


	7. Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight" Dean began to spoke as he drove the impala. "This Ruby chick who always saving your ass on cases and such is in the same town as we are and is in danger and we have to find her and tell her and protect her?" Dean wanted to make sure he got what Sam told him right.

"Yeah. That right" the youngest Winchester replied back.

Dean stared at the road. "Yeah. Whatever" he said. "I think if this Ruby girl is in trouble she then can handle it herself because she seems like a tough girl Sam."

Sam looked at his brother now. "Yeah, well what if she doesn't know that she in trouble and does get killed?" he question his older brother. "We need to find her and tell her get out of town now" he said as Dean was parking his car near the sidewalk.

He took his keys and pull them out of the engine. "Fine. We'll do what you want" he said. "We should start looking for her separately then" Dean says.

Both boys got out of the car the same time. "You go that way and i'll go that way" Dean said. "And let meet back up later" he tells Sam.

"Fine" Sam says before he starts to walk away but turn around quickly. "Hey Dean, if your going to a bar, try and behave yourself then" he said before walking away.

"Dean, behave yourself" Dean tells himself trying to mock Sam. "I'm not an idiot Sam i can handle myself" he said to himself and maybe also yelled out loud hoping his brother would hear him.

As soon as the brothers went there separate ways to do their own work.

Sam walked a couple of blocks while Ruby was on the side of town when she turn around an Sam. He saw her too. He began to walk toward her while she started to runaway from him. Sam had to chase her down all the way to an alley that was out of nowhere where she kinda disappeared on him.

He began to look for her to try and warn her about the danger she was in not knowing she was hiding in a empty apartment building. Sam knows that she close by to him and had a feeling she wasn't hiding anywhere near the dumpsters.

Ruby watch Sam from the window at a different angle view before she went into hiding. Normally Ruby wasn't the freaked out or scared type. But seeing that Sam Winchester was in the same town and saw her nearby in a way she just freaked out. That wasn't like her. She wouldn't really do that but yet she did.

Maybe it was because she was used to only seeing him when he was in danger and she was there to help but never when he wasn't working. Maybe he was working and Ruby didn't know about a case in town. Whatever the answer was Ruby was going to find out on her no matter what.

Not realizing that the building she was in was where the creature or spirit (A/N: still working on which one i want to use) was close to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby just stood in between a random door watching as Sam was trying to find where she went. All she did was stand there almost hidden as a way for Sam not to try and find her. She didn't know why he was looking for her in the first place, it more likely to go the way around.

All of the sudden something grabbed Ruby waist and pulled her down her back. She screamed so loud that Sam heard from the distance he was at. He ran to the door and open or at least tried to open but it was jam. Sam then went and punched a glass window and jumped inside to see Ruby on the floor and the creature holding both of her hands together and trying to drag her around.

Sam caught this and pulled a gun (not the colt sadly :[) and shot the damn thing at least two or three times before it went and disappeared.

He quickly ran by the blonde side to make sure she was alright. When seeing her face was and arms were all bloody and scraped up Sam figured she might have to go with him so he can fix her heals up before she could go anywhere.

"Come on" he said helping her to stand. As soon as he got her on her feet, Ruby was about to fall but Sam caught her in time. "Oh, I got ya" he said.

He touched her hand that was around his neck that was helping her to try and stand up and had his arm around her waste to make sure that she doesn't go and fall on him again before leaving the building.

* * *

Two hours went by and Ruby and Sam were at the motel that Sam was staying with his brother and putted some bandages and some stiches on Ruby who would feel pain in her body and had to hold on to Sam hand anytime he put alcohol on her body.

"Ow" she said as he poured some alcohol on her arm. She grip on his hand really tight.

Sam felt her holding his hand really tight. His eyes met up with hers when he looked up. "Just hold on for a second. I'm almost done, ok" she nods her head him, slowly and very much in pain. He grab the roll of bandages that were right next to her and begin wrap it around her arm.

As he was doing that, Dean came in the room. "Oh you found her already" the two both looked up and stared at him. "awkward moment now" he said walking in the room and sitting on the bed that was next to the door. "So, Sammy i guessed that you already told Ruby about how she in danger right?" Ruby had a confused look on her face when Dean said that and he could tell that now. "Guess you haven't told her" he was starting to get that awkward feeling again.

"What about me being in danger? I don't get it" she said looking at Sam. He hesitated knew one he was going to kill Dean for saying that and two and hopefully it will or might work out.

"I have these visions that helps me when someone is in danger and you were in my recent one and we kinda needed to warn you as a way to protect you" Dean wasn't happy that Sam just told someone that they barely knows about his brothers visions even if it was someone that came and saved his brother ass whenever he in trouble.

Ruby was silence for a minute or two. The part about her in danger and all she didn't know. She didn't have visions and she didn't know that Sam did either but why would he have one about her in danger when she never is in danger expect when helping the boys out and that it. Now it was whether or not she should believe them or not and hey maybe he's not lying since he the more honest one than Dean is.

"So what was your vision about me in danger about?" she looked at Sam wanting to know and hopefully have enough time to do some research and think of a plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam told Ruby everything about what he saw in his vision about her. Ruby seemed to feel a little freaked out by it. She was the tough girl who almost died today and was going to die by the same thing again. What a life she was going to have or what left of it anyway. "So I'm gonna be dead in what a few days or something?" she really didn't want to die right way at least.

Sam couldn't find the words and neither could Dean to answer her question about it. "It soon but we don't when though" Dean said trying to find a positive answer. Ruby looked at him before at Sam in his eyes.

"So…you have any idea what attacks me yet or no?" she was just filled with questions of asking the boys that they don't even have answers yet. Sam felt that he shouldn't have told her about his visions that he had and his recent one about her if he knew that she was going to ask what Ten? Twenty? Maybe hundred questions at a time.

"Not yet…but we'll do research and find what it weakness and everything to kill it" the youngest Winchester replied to her. Ruby nodded. She was feeling a little scared. Not that she ever been scared but because of Sam visions of her getting killed and she wanted to live just to kill any evil things that were out there. Mostly the ones that the Winchesters were after. She was also feeling a little dizzy.

Her eyes were jumping from looking one side to another side of the room before fainting and Sam had to catch her before she fell on the floor. "Whoa…there" he said. He turned and looked at Dean while holding Ruby in his arms, giving him 'is this a good idea' look on his face.

Dean was feeling another awarkward moment again. "Better put your girlfriend to bed or she might wake up extra cranky" he had to be sarcastic at time like this. Sam just looked at his brother as if he was going to kill him if he didn't shut up in a minute. "I'll just go and do stuff" he said getting up from his seat and walking out the door leaving Sam irritated at Dean and worried about Ruby at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Four hours later, Dean came back with food, Sam was doing research and Ruby was waking up from being unconscious now. Everything was going way too fast for her and that could've been the cause that made her feel dizzy.

As she was slowly waking up she saw that she was still in the Winchester's motel room. For some reason she thought that she was dreaming and everything that Sam told her earlier was just her imagination but it wasn't a dream and she wasn't imagining this. It was real and she was going to get killed soon or saved if the three find out what they were dealing with in time first.

"Finally blondie yup and shining" Dean had to use another sarcastic joke again. Ruby turned and stared at him as almost as she was going to kill him or something. "Well don't we look like shit tonight" he then took another look at her "or grumpy" another thing came from his mouth and she was really going to kill him.

"Dean if you don't shut your mouth in one minute, one of us is going to dead with blood on the floor and it not going to be me" she getting. Dean didn't like the attitude she was giving him but then again he was acting more like a jackass to her anyway so he kinda deserved it but not in that sort of way though.

Ruby went and sat right next to Sam to see what he was working on. "Did you find out what I was going to get killed by yet" she said looking at him, ready to kill whatever it was that was going to kill her first and a little scared but she didn't really show it though.

He looked deep in her eyes. "Ever heard of the name Orion Williamson?" she gave him a confused look on her face before shaking her head and saying no to him. He took a breath before started giving Ruby a theory of his. "Ok, well Orion Williamson is mostly known for being the man that vanished in thin air back in 1850s and no one didn't have any ideas or clue on how it happen or anything and his wife and son at the time after his disappearance kept hearing his voice screaming for help" he definitely got her lost. "Anyway after that it seemed that after his wife and son moved away, I guess in someway his spirit may have went with them and moved into this town and the wife got remarried which made his spirit go a little nuts and did a whole mass murder on his wife new family I guess you can call it and after that anyone who goes where his spirit murdered his family he kinda killed that person"

Every single word got Ruby confused now. "But I don't think that I went to the place that he murdered his family? I-I'm now all confused now?" she was confused. None of the information Sam told made sense. How the hell was she the next victim of a guy spirit that went insane if she never went inside the house.

"Remember that empty building that I saved you in earlier today?" Ruby turn away from him to think for a minute before getting it. She was now looking at him.

"Okay but wouldn't you be a victim too? Because you went in the building and rescued me from getting killed and all?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. What he was going to tell her was not going to be the kind of information that she was going to like. "About that" she looked more interested in what he had to tell her as he was trying to find the right words to say. "It turns out that our guy only has a certain type. He only kills female victims and kill certain men that either steal other guys girlfriends or replacement guys for any family apparently." This was no fun or was going to be a piece of cake to handle.

Ruby didn't speak for a few minutes, all she wanted to get through this and survive hopefully. If anything she didn't want to die right now or like how her father died on a hunt and had to hear the news from her mother. She licked her lips before speaking up. "How do we kill him or his spirit or whatever? Do we try and shoot like you did earlier or is there another way?" she needed to know the all the answers to know how she can kill this guy.

Sam looked at Dean and he looked at Sam. "We don't really know that yet. I'm not sure shooting isn't the only thing that will kill it" he said now looking at Ruby who seemed lost and now feels like she already dead inside. He wanted to make her feel better, he put his hand on her knee "but we'll find out together" she moved her eyes to his now before reliazing it, she laid her head down on his shoulder and put her hand on his and held. Dean almost look like he was going to puke.

"Oh god" he said. Both of them went and stared at him forgetting that he was in the room. "I'm gonna go and hopefully do something fun that won't allow any chick flick moments or going to make me feel like I'm going to puke" he said grabbing his jacket and walking out on the two.


End file.
